metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Postcards
Postcards are collectable items in Metro Exodus. Overview A total of 21 postcards can be found throughout the game. Collected postcards are displayed above Artyom's bed in Aurora's sleeper carriage and can also be viewed in the game menu. Collecting all 21 postcards grants the player an achievement called Old World Pictures, which is worth 20 G on Xbox and is treated as a Bronze trophy on Playstation. Location of postcards Moscow *'Postcard 1:' In the room between the two doctors conversing and the canteen where Anna, Miller, and the rest of the rangers are waiting for you, there is a postcard pinned on a cupboard to your right. Be sure to grab it before going to the canteen, as you won't be able to retrieve it afterwards without reloading the previous checkpoint. *'Postcard 2:' In the abandoned apartment building, before following Anna down the staircase, go to the open apartment down the hallway. The postcard should be in the kitchen, pinned next to the window. The Volga *'Postcard 3:' If you enter the half-flooded church through the front entrance from the docks, you should find yourself on the left side of the rafters (second floor). Walk towards Silantius' podium and enter the first room to your left, then climb the ladder. The postcard should be on the other end of the upper room, pinned on the wall to your right. *'Postcard 4:' Inside Krest's crane, there is a postcard on the wall right next to the exit, right before you use the zipline. *'Postcard 5:' From Duke's train car, follow the rail all the way to the Fanatics' bridge. From there, turn right and go towards the flooded terminal (easily identifiable by the tall smokestacks). It won't be long until you come upon a small trailer. In the trailer, a postcard is pinned on the radio right next to the shelves. *'Postcard 6:' Approaching the terminal from the southern island, you will walk through a gate. On your immediate left there is a shack that is also a safe-house. You will see the postcard on the wall as soon as you enter. *'Postcard 7:' On the Fanatics' bridge, you will come across a group of Fanatics listening to Silantius' sermon. Sneak around them via the right side of the bridge, until you reach a locked door. Break the lock, go down the hallway and into the next room. Instead of climbing the stairs, go to the end of the room. The postcard will be on a wall next to a small door. This is the only collectible that is inaccessible until the last mission, so be sure to grab it, as you won't be able to come back for it. Yamantau *'Postcard 8:' As soon as you rescue Anna, you will find the postcard on the wall on left of the exit. *'Postcard 9:' After going through the freezer you will be forced to squeeze through some shelves. On the other side, you will see a power panel. Next to it is a passage through a shelf which you can squeeze through. The postcard is nailed to one of the target boards. The Caspian *'Postcard 10:' Next to the Aurora there are a couple of abandoned buildings. The postcard will be in the western-most hut, pinned right next to the door. *'Postcard 11:' When you finally reach the lighthouse and take the elevator up, you can grab the postcard pinned on the door frame at the entrance. Note that you will not be able to return to this location if you miss it, and will have to reload the level. *'Postcard 12:' On your way to the oil derrick, you will come across a large ship, which is being used to imprison slaves. Once you zipline to the ship, make your way to the main control room. The postcard is on the wall pinned between the entrance and the electric panel. *'Postcard 13:' Once you get to the oasis, follow Damir. After you slide down a slope, look inside the cabin of a rusted ship. The postcard will be pinned right next to the door. *'Postcard 14:' South of the ship, you can find an abandoned air base. Once there, look inside the hangar. In the back of the hangar, there should be a postcard pinned to a wooden crate. The Taiga *'Postcard 15:' Right after you collect the Helsing from the statue, go into the house on your right. The postcard will be pasted on the cupboard to your left. *'Postcard 16:' After you exit the school, go down the ditch and turn left instead going across. Follow the ditch until you reach a large tree, at which point turn left and go through the hole in the fence. Enter the building and go straight into the main room. The postcard will be nailed to the left cabinet. *'Postcard 17:' In the bandit camp, you might notice an abandoned bus in the center of the camp. You will find the postcard in the house above. It is pinned next to a large map. *'Postcard 18:' As soon as you enter the Admiral's room, you can find the postcard nailed to some boards to your right. *'Postcard 19:' After you're reunited with Alyosha, go down the street until you get to a tractor (it looks like a truck with tank tracks). Go inside the house it's parked next to (House no.34). In the house, search the room to your left. The postcard will be pinned next to the door frame. The Dead City *'Postcard 20:' After you fight the nosalis for the first time, you will exit the tunnel through a side room. The postcard will be on the locker to your right. *'Postcard 21:' In Kirill's safe-room, pinned to the middle column. Related Achievements/Trophies Gallery ME Achievement Old World Pictures Background.jpg|Artyom's collection of postcards. Video Gallery Category:Collectables